This invention relates to a pre-cast concrete catch basin for use with storm sewers and, more particularly, to means for removably retaining a metal manhole cover in position on the catch basin.
The use of pre-cast concrete catch basins or curb inlets in connection with storm sewer systems has increased markedly due to the efficiencies inherent therein. Such catch basins can be pre-cast at locations remote from the place of installation, inventoried as necessary and trucked to the site for integration with sidewalk and curb construction. A concrete catch basin of this type is disclosed in Peletz U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,189.
Pre-cast concrete catch basins and curb inlets of the type above-described, however, have manifested problems as respects the installation and maintenance of the required manhole cover. Such must be readily installable and removable by maintenance crews without undue trouble, but must be resistant to pilferage by street gangs and mischievous juveniles.
It is thus the principal object of the present invention to provide a pre-cast concrete catch basin or curb inlet of the type described having a manhole cover easily installed, removable as required by maintenance crews without undue trouble, yet resistant to pilferage by unauthorized persons.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a pre-cast concrete catch basin or curb inlet having manhole cover retaining means that will require a special tool to install and release the manhole cover, thereby to make the cover relatively pilfer-proof.